Troubled Times
by TMI1066
Summary: After an extremely traumatic couple of years Clary and her twin sister Eve have traveled across the country to live with their brother and mother they have not seen in 6 years. Will Eve meet friends from the past? Will Clary open up to anyone? Will the past make a devastating Return? Rated M just in case.
1. Bad Dreams

**Clary POV**

 _He was chasing me, I was running as fast I could but my fastest was not fast enough he was catching up to me and at that moment I knew he was going to kill me. He grabbed my hair and pushed me onto the floor, I should be able to fight back I should kick do anything move but I'm frozen in my body unable to move a muscle. Finally he pulls a rusty sharp knife out of his pocket and he is going to stab at that moment I knew I was going to die and he was going to be the one to kill me._

I woke up with sweat pouring down my face to see my brother Jon shaking me awake, I realised I was still screaming and it took me a couple of minutes to calm down but after a while the screaming melted into the darkness of the room. I sensed he would want to talk about my dream but still numb from the fear that filled me I couldn't.

"I'm just not ready yet" left my now dry lips and echoed through my head as though I were still captured in my dream. I know that when I am ready I would need speak to Eve first because she understands. Not that Mum and Jon don't try to understand, they do, but Eve went through it all with me and in Two days she will be back from California for good and she is going to start Idris high with me. We are both going to have a great fresh start, the beginning of a new era.

I come out my bubble and remember Jon is still sat on my bed he trying to make me feel better by telling me everything is alright but it's not and it won't be for a long time. Just as Jon leaves he tells me I have 1 hour to get ready for my first day of hell.


	2. Egotistical Asshat

Clary POV

I tentatively climb out of my bed and my gaze captured my full length mirror that stands proudly opposite my bed. I reminisce about all the times people have told me I look just like my mother. Eve and I are very dissimilar in looks and my mum says that she looks just like my Aunt Laura. Having never met her I try to visualise her in my mind, but all I see is Eve looking at me.

I snap out of my own little conversation, when I notice the time on the clock, I only have 45 minutes left to get ready and it's my first day, I can't be late.

I quickly hop into the shower and put on my outfits for today I decide on basic jeans, a t-shirt that says beach party and my trusty converse, if Eve knew what I was wearing she would not be happy. Now don't get me wrong Eve is not one of those girls who could shop for ever and wears lots of makeup and always wears heals actually she hardly ever wears heel, but she likes to make sure I actually look presentable apparently I don't do a good job on my own but whatever today is probably the only day I pick what I want to wear to school, because tomorrow Eve is going to be going to school with me.

Jace POV

I wake up to hear Izzy my adoptive sister screeching my name, screaming at me to wake up apparently if I did not get mu lazy butt up me and my lazy butt were going to be ate according to Izzy.

I Got out of bed took a quick shower and throw on some clothes because it does not matter what I wear because whatever I wear I make look sexy.

I run down the stairs past Izzy who is Screaming at me for and I quote ruining her fantabulous makeup. Uuuggh I thought I really need to get my own car. I jump into the front of my other adoptive sibling's car, Alec, he is an awesome brother he is in his senior year when I and Izzy are juniors and I am one of the most popular boys in school. Of course with me good looks why wouldn't I be.

Jon POV

I was about to shout for Clary to hurry up and get down stairs when she came crashing into the kitchen and I mean literally she ran straight into the door. I grabbed my keys of the hook on the wall near the phone and gestured to the door and she walk out and nearly fell over the pavement slabs "yeah sorry Luke has been meaning to fix them" I quickly apologised for not warning her, and if you wear wondering Luke is Mum's boyfriend they have been together for about 4 years now. I opened the door for Clary and she got in quietly I think she is more nervous than she is letting on about going to Idris high today but I tried my best to reassure her she would be fine but I don't think she will feel completely safe until Eve his back for California and her with us.

Clary POV

Sitting in Jon's Car I was really starting to get nervous about starting this new school. We pull into the school car park and everyone looks like super models I'm not joking. I got out the car and looked at my surroundings the school building itself was made of pure white stone bricks and had ivy growing up the sides. Once I was out the car Jon walked me over and introduced me to some of his friends. Alec Lightwood he is a senior like my brother Jon, Jace Lightwood and Izzy Lightwood they are both juniors like me and Eve. You can tell that Alec and Izzy are related the look exactly the same the only difference being their eyes Alec having blue eyes and Izzy having Dark Brown eyes, but when it came to Jace he looked completely different to his siblings he had golden hair, golden eyes and golden tanned skin no joke he looked like a Greek god I was itching to draw, he just looks like the perfect model to draw I love drawing and painting it is my escape from real life. I Paint and Draw, Eve sings and Dances it is how we express ourselves and it's how we have kept ourselves sane these past 10 years.

Back to right now Jace is apparently on the football team with Jon, and that means I will probably see a lot of him unfortunately I can already tell his is one of the biggest Jerks I have ever met in my entire life.

Izzy Dragged me inside to get my Schedule and locker number, the Lady at the desk had the worlds ugliest scowl on her face you ever seen but she gave me my information and I left in quite a hurry. Just my luck my locker is right next to Izzy which means I hopeful won't have to interact with to many new people.

My First Class was English and unfortunately Izzy was not in this class but she showed me where it was, when I entered the classroom everyone was already seated and Mrs Branwell Told me to sit next to Jace as it was the only seat left when it became clear that I was not going to introduce myself to the class.

"This term you and the person you are sitting next are going to write a story together so to get you trust each other I want you to ask each other questions and you are going to be working outside school as well on this project so I expect you to work it out with your partner." Mrs Branwell told the class in a rather upbeat Voice.

That means more time with the world most egotistical, Ass hat ever brought upon this planet, Great. Notice the Sarcasm.

Jace POV

Clary Fairchild is my partner for English I don't know why but I want to get to know her more.


	3. Memories

Clary POV

I was walking quietly down the crowed hallway trying to discreetly get to my locket and get to Jon's Car without any more human interaction than necessary, I know what you're thinking and no I'm not anti-social or anything like that just a tad claustrophobic around people. Okay that's a liar I have full blown panic attacks when people come to close to my personal space apart for Eve, even Jon got a shock when I went in for a hug to welcome me to my new home and I basically stopped breathing and I just was shaking so violently that he nearly tuck me to the hospital but thankfully I awoke and before he got the chance and persuaded him I was fine and in no need of medical attention. Anyway Back to the hallway I look over and see my locker is no were near anyone so, being me I breath and sigh of relief and rush over to me locker to get this school day over and done with. Everyone had already left school and I knew I was probably annoying Jon by being this late to the car but I also knew he would not leave without me. I was just closing my locker we someone came up behind me and touched my shoulder, I dropped my back and my sketchbook on the floor and my breathing became irregular and I could see black spots occupy my vision and slowly I started to fall but as I gave in to the darkness I saw a golden angel hovering over me calling my name.

Jace POV

I'm walking down the hallway after everyone had gone because coach made me stay behind because he wanted to talk to me. I was walking past the lockers when I saw clary, I went over to talk to her about the English project. I tapped her shoulder and she dropped her bag and collapsed. I didn't know what to do at that moment, I was paralyzed and that never happens to me it brought back to many memories seeing her lying motionless underneath me, I knew I should do something to help her but I was stuck in my own head unable to comprehend what was happening around me.

Suddenly I snapped out of my trance and I was about to pick her up and take her to the nurses office when she began to stir in my arms.

Clary POV

I woke up to find Jace staring at me and then I remembered what happened it must have been Jace that touched my shoulder, and now he must think I'm a complete freak because of what happened.

I realize that he probably wants to know what's wrong but I won't tell him, it's my choice and my choice alone.

"Jace, don't tell anyone what happened."

Jace POV

Clary just asked me not to tell anyone that she basically fainted in the middle of the hallway for no reason, well their probably is a reason but I don't know what it is. "Okay clary I won't tell anyone" I try to make sure she knows that I won't tell anyone and that I respect her privacy so hopeful she might tell me why she collapsed, but no such luck. I walk out the door after saying goodbye and get I get in Alec's car and apologise for being late and I completely forgot to ask Clary about the project, oh well I will do it tomorrow.

I promise myself that I will find out what caused Clary to faint like that.

All I could think about was what if Clary was dying because I took so long figuring out what to do, at that moment the forbidden memory came out of the little black box in my mind and started playing itself.

Flashback******************

 _I was walking back from school, I was in 5_ _th_ _grade and it was a crisp autumn evening. I remember it so clearly I walked into the front room and found everything oddly quiet, my parents weren't there, like they usually are. I put my jacket and bag down on the kitchen table and went upstairs to see if that is where. Once I made it to their room, I cautiously opened the door, and the sight before me was absolutely horrible both my parents were dead on the floor and it felt like time had stopped and it was all a terrible, terrible nightmare. But it wasn't it was real and I had no clue what to do now. So I ran down the stairs and grabbed the house phone and dialled 911. And that's my last memory of my biological parents and my last memory as a Herondale._

Jon POV

I was getting worried because Clary was not out yet, when Clary came slowly out the school doors into the car park. When she entered the car I thought about asking her what took her so long, but thought against it. Instead I told her that Eve's plane had landed earlier than expected and that Eve was at the house right now.


	4. Eve's Back

Clary POV

I ran out the car as quickly as I could leaving Jon behind and I rush to the front door of our house, with the anticipation of seeing Eve and I honestly cannot wait.

I open the door and there she is sitting on the Sofa next to mum, I couldn't remember the last time me, Eve , Jon and mum were in the same room at the same time, it must have been at least ten years ago now.

Eve POV

I turned around to be face to face with Clary again and I just ran straight into a hug and she thankful hugged me back. Clary took me up to her room, it was very how I put it Dark, that's a nice word for it. Not Gothic or anything like Emo Chic but just Dark Colours that represent things I guess like the past but over time I think I can get Clary to paint her room a different colour. I even painted mine a light blue and light purple shades, not my usually look but I makes me feel nicer.

I cannot wait for school tomorrow because the last school me and clary went to was, not the best of schools you might say.

And I defiantly will be picking Clary's outfit tomorrow.

Jace POV

I was just sitting in my bed thinking back to what happened this afternoon and wondering what caused Clary to react the way she did and all I know is that I am going to find out no matter what I have to do because she's different to most girls I don't know what it is but I feel a need to keep her safe and I can't do that unless I know what hurt her.


	5. Eve's First Day

**Eve's POV**

I woke up with a jolt when I heard Clary screaming. I ran over to her room as fast as I could, and when I got there I found Jon about to open her door. "Don't Jon, Let me". Without waiting for a reply I went in.

I saw her crying so much it made me want to cry. I eyes were red-rimmed.

I paused "Clary you need to get up"

"Why, There is no point" Clary answered rather quietly.

So of course me being my lovely, caring self, threw he duvet onto the floor and pull her out of her bed by her feet. She might have hurt herself a tiny bit but I'm her sister. It What I Do.

 **Clary's POV**

Eve dragged me out of bed I could not believe it, well actually I could. That's just Eve for you.

Once I stood up Eve shoved me in the shower and left. I assume she went to get herself dressed and most likely pick out what I was to wear.

Once I got out the shower, in my towel, I saw Eve wearing a Blood red cropped top with a black skull on it, with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black combat boots with silver studs.

As I looked over to my bed I saw the outfit she has laid out for me.

A black shirt with grey stars, a red jacket with tiny golden studs, acid wash jeans and just black converse.

I was so glad this is what she picked and not something I would hate to wear.

Then she pulled my over to do my makeup, let's just say I'm not the type of girl who likes makeup. She gave me a golden eye with blood red lipstick and simple mascara and eyeliner. Eve had on eyeliner, mascara and a dark berry lipstick but she looked amazing, she always does. And I look like a 12 year old how wanted to play dress up with my tiny body and no curves what so ever, while she looked like a superstar.

 **Eve's POV**

Clary looked perfect and ready for school, I grabbed my black studded backpack and chucked Clary's Satchel at her and ran down the stairs screaming profanities. Of course Jon smacked me round the head when I turned the corner, let's just say he has not seen me for 10 years so he did not know that um, well, I don't like being hit very much, you see I sort of kicked him in the nuts and he screamed like a little baby. I snatched his keys off pf the floor and shouted for Clary to hurry up. When she saw Jon on the floor she burst out laughing, I was so surprise after not hearing hear laugh for about 9 years it was rather a big surprise but I nice one. I guess being in New York is going to be good for her.

 **Jace's POV**

I was standing with my friends waiting for Jon and Clary trying to contribute on the conversation around me but I could only focus on the memory of her crimson curls. I turned around and saw Jon talking to Alec but I couldn't see Clary anywhere. Did she not exist, did I make her up? Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a hint of red with a hint of purple.

Clary and a new girl Walk over to us and let's just say I'm pretty sure all the boys were checking Purple out, and I got the feeling that she would not be as shy as Clary.

 **Jon's POV**

I can tell Jace has a crush on Clary, I just need to make it clear to him that she is extremely fragile and hopeful he won't hurt her.

 **Izzy's POV**

"Who is this, Clary?"

"Oh, Izzy, this is my Twin Sister Eve." She replied.

"Did you know the band fallen Angels is starting here today?" I practically shouted.

Both of them looked at me like I was absolutely crazing, which they probably thought I was now, oops.

 **Eve's POV**

The name fallen Angels sound familiar I couldn't quite place were from though. Until out my peripheral vision, I Saw…..


	6. 20 Questions

**Eve's POV**

Standing in the entrance to the school was Caleb, Logan, Ryder and AUSTIN. Oh my god.

I have no seen Austin in ages not since my mum and Valentine Divorced and I moved to Cali with Clary and Valentine.

But here he was standing no less than 5 feet away from me.

"Austin Long time no see"

"I haven't seen you in forever" He replied

"Izzy this is Austin." I said as I looked over to Izzy Who looked like rather speechless.

 **Clary's POV**

While everyone gathered around Eve I decided to slip away and go to my first lesson. English and my English partner is Egotistical Asshat. Arrrggghhh. I sat myself down at our shared desk.

When he walked in he had the most smug look on his face I had ever seen, he sat down next to me and tried to talk me but I just kept ignoring him. Then Miss Branwell told us we will be doing 20 questions with our partner, just what I wanted. Catch my sarcasm.

 **Jace's POV**

Finally I get to know some more about my mysterious red hair.

Wait did I say mine I don't know were that came from.

"So Red shall we start?"

"My name is NOT Red it is Clary" she replied looking nearly as red as her hair.

"So Clary, can we start?"

"Yes" Clary answered, sounding rather bored.

"What is your favourite colour?", "Mine is Red" I then used my signature smirk.

"Black" She replied with no emotion

The she asked me what my favourite band was without answering the question herself, so instead I asked her another question.

"Why'd you move here?"

She didn't reply so I asked her again still no reply. It was like she was stuck in her mind unable to see the surrounding world.

Then without her answering my question the bell rang and she ran out of the classroom as fast as she could I'm guessing, because it was pretty damn fast.

I decide to go find Kaelie and use her top get rid of my needs. As it was Lunch.

 **Clary's POV**

I ran into the Lunch room looking for Eve but I couldn't see her anywhere. I ran out of the school into the carpark I didn't know what to do I could feel a panic attack coming and I didn't want to be in public when it happened. I ran back into the school and into the girl's bathroom. As soon as I entered the barley lit room I could see black spots beginning to could my vision, suddenly I could feel myself losing consciousness , until all I could see was Black nothing at all, then the numbness settled in and that was that.


	7. Collapsed again!

**Eve POV**

"I've missed you so much"

"I have missed you more, so much more" Austin whispered, so quietly I barely heard it but it did.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice that the space between was gradually becoming a lot smaller. Before I could comprehend what was happening his lips were on mine and we were sharing a passionate kiss against the lockers. In the eastern corridor. How cliché is that? Suddenly my ring tone decided to make a sound and ruined the mood.

( **Jon,** _Eve_ )

 _Hello_

 **Eve, you there**

 _No I'm an alien with her exact voice_

 **Okay I get it, shut up**

 _Make me_

 **Eveee**

 _I said make me woman_

 **Hey I am not a woman I am a very, very manly man**

 _Oh is that right_

 **Yes that is absolutely correct**

 _What sort of manly man says absolutely?_

 **One without a thesaurus**

 _Fine_

 _Why are you phoning me in the middle of lunch?_

 **Oh yeah right**

 **Clary's missing**

 _What do you mean clary is MISSING?_

 **She is nowhere inside the cafeteria.**

 _Okay I will check outside._

 **Okay thanks.**

 _Bye bye princess Johnnetta_

 **THAT'S NOT MY NAME.**

 _Bye big brother_

"Sorry about that Austin"

"No problem, I'm guessing you need to go"

"I'm really really sorry."

"It's fine we can finish this later"

I ran down the corridor so fast luckily no teachers saw. Too give me detention.

As I neared the front entrance, I felt a sense of dread fill the air. I skimmed my eyes over the entire car park. Barely noticing the glimpse of red behind a big black jeep.

I ran over to her and lifted her head gingerly onto my lap.

I slipped my mobile out of my pocked and dialled Jon's number.

I Stared down at hear still body lying in my lap.

She has not passed out like this since before we left California.

 **Jace POV**

Finally, she was a complete was of my time.

I start to walk towards the cafeteria when I notice, Eve, I think that's he name. Clary's Sister running rather fast towards the exit.

So naturally I followed her.

I was not prepared for what I have saw, Clary passed out. Again. But this time she was sitting on Eve's lap. Thank goodness that she has someone like that.

Just as I was contemplating going to get Jon he rushed out the exit. In full panic mode. No joke.


	8. What Happened?

**Jon POV**

As soon as I got the message saying that Eve had found Clary UNCONSCIOUS, I sprinted down the corridors to the exit.

I could not believe the sight before me, I did what I thought I should barely noticing Jace. But unlucky for him I did notice him staring at Clary in Eve's lap.

I had no time to shout of scream at Jace. I snatched my keys out of my pocket. When I was inside my Car I carefully drove it over to where Eve was situated with Clary. I gingerly exited the car and helped Eve lift Clary into the car. We quickly sped out of the car park, leaving what looked like an Extremely Shocked Jace Behind us.

 **Eve POV**

Just sitting with Clary unconscious in my lap, was making me feel unsteady in my own skin. We had to get her home before people started questioning what was going on. As soon as Jon pulled up outside our house, he was out the car helping me with Clary. Unfortunately when we walked through the door mum was standing the, probably waiting to rant for us not being in school. As soon as she saw clear situated in Jon's arms her hard glare softened into a look of concern. All mum kept saying was "why is she unconscious" and "what is going on". All I could do to keep myself calm was think about Clary waking up and needing me to be calm, it just the same as all the other times but I thought we were behind all this.

After Jon placed Clary on the sofa Jon, Mum and I went into the kitchen and I had to explain what happened, though not ideal, it was a perfectly normal occurrence for Clary, leaving out the important parts as they don't need to know that stuff just yet.

 **Clary's POV**

I wake up to a severe pounding in my head. And I can just about make out voices coming from the kitchen.

The only thing that I can think about is that I don't know how I got here and I cannot remember what happened.


	9. Second Kiss

**Eve POV**

Once Jon and Mum and stopped scrutinizing me for information on what happened with Clary, I decided to walk back into the sitting room to see Clary sitting up against the cushions.

(Clary, **Eve)**

" **What happened Clary?"**

"Just drop it okay"

" **No, that's not okay"**

"Well live with it"

" **No, I won't live with it"**

" **Clare, you know you can tell me anything"**

"It was nothing"

" **Clary you passed out"**

" **You haven't done that since California"**

"Actually, I passed out yesterday as well"

" **WHAT"**

" **Why didn't Jon tell me?"**

"He doesn't know"

" **What was that?"**

"I said, HE DOESN'T KNOW"

" **Why didn't you tell him?"**

"Maybe I didn't want him to worry"

"And it wasn't serious"

" **Clary, what If you were alone and it was serious what then"**

"I wasn't alone"

" **Who was with you?"**

"Jace"

" **Why was he with you?"**

"Before you go all over protective sister nothing happened, he came over and tapped my shoulder and now that I think about it I don't know why, but yeah that's what happened."

"So can you drop it now?"

Then Clary just got up and left the room.

 **Clary POV**

Once I entered the safety of my room, I threw myself onto my bed and slowly let myself remember what caused me to collapse a second time, once again. It was Jace.

 **Jon POV**

"Eve please tell me, what caused Clary to faint like that"

She slowly and harshly replied "Why don't you go ask Jace"

And just like that she grabs her phone, then just goes out the door without saying where she is going. Though I have a really good idea.

After about 2 minutes staring at the wall, like a complete dunce I trudge up the stairs to see how Clary is doing.

The way Eve and Clary are with each other I would never expect to hear or see them fight like that.

I carefully open Clary's door and see her asleep on her bed.

I guess I will just have to ask Jace then, tomorrow.

 **Eve POV**

I get halfway down the street when I realise I have no idea where I am going, so I just stop and sit myself down on a nearby bench.

I grab out my phone and phone Austin.

(Eve, _Austin)_

" _Hey, Eve"_

"Hi Austin"

" _Is Clary alright"_

"Yeah, she's fine but we had a little fight"

" _Really, I cannot image you two fighting"_

"Yeah well we did and it was rather bad, I think"

" _Do you want me to come round?"_

"That would be nice, but I'm not home"

" _Where are you then?"_

"I'm not exactly sure, I'm in some sort of park, and there is a massive fountain and I'm sitting on a red bench."

" _I know where you are, I will be there shortly."_

"Goodbye then, for now"

" _I bid you farewell."_

As soon as I see the top of Austin's Light blonde hair I rush over to him.

We don't say anything. We just stand there staring at each other. Then out of nowhere his lips and against mine and we are kissing. In the middle of the park. And there is a group of girls taking photos of us. All the talk about us and that past I forgot that he was a part of a famous boy band.

I was about to say something, when a very bouncy blonde and pink thing came rushing towards us.


	10. Pink Bouncy Thing

**Eve Pov**

I looked over towards where the blonde and pink bouncy thing was coming from and I could not believe what I saw. It was Zoey. She is Austin's Younger Sister and One of my best friends from before Mum and Valentine divorced.

She had blonde hair just like Austin apart from she has hers dip dyed pink. She also has light blue almost crystal eyes. I cannot believe she is here. But now that I think about it, Austin is here in New York so there is a big chance that she would be here too.

(Eve, **Austin,** _Zoey)_

" _Eve"_

"Zoey, I can't believe it's you"

" _Believe it"_

"Zoey are you going to start at our high school"

" _Of Course I am"_

"Zoey you have to come to my house soon"

" _Obviously, I need my Eve time"_

"Doesn't everyone"

" **Ha ha, But seriously Zoey can you go back to the apartment now"**

" _I get it, I get it you want your Eve time"_

And with that she just skipped, yes skipped back out of the park leaving me and Austin alone again.

I looked back towards Austin and regrettably told him "I have to go back home before mum gets worried"

His only reply was "Let me drive you"

How could I refuse that? The car ride was filled with silence but not the uncomfortable sort of silence, but the silence were your so content with each other company you don't need to say anything.

Once we reached my house I leaned over and kiss him on the cheek, then hopped out of the car and waved goodbye as I was entering my house.

 **Jon Pov**

I could hear the front door opening meaning that Eve was back, and I did not want to fight so I just walked straight up to my room, without even saying hello.

 **Jace Pov**

Just sitting on my bed I could hear Izzy's loud irritating music, across the hall and I could barely concentrate on the music piece I was trying to play on my piano. But I cannot really blame Izzy's music for that because the only thought that actually crosses my mind is what happened to Clary and is she alright.

I guess that I would find out until Monday because tomorrow it Saturday.

 **Austin Pov**

Next time I am alone with her I'm going to do it. I am going to ask Eve Fairchild on a date.


	11. A Contest!

**Eve Pov**

As soon as I woke up I glanced at my alarm clock and noted that it was only half six in the morning. Putting into account that it was only Saturday and I would normally be in bed until nine o clock, this was a very strange experience for me.

I quietly walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen and grabbed a can of cola out of the fridge because who said I couldn't, no one that's who.

After I had finished my cola and had decided that I should go and get ready for the day I walked back into my room careful not to wake anyone up.

I threw on some black jeans, a grey T-shirt, my burgundy converse and my favourite black leather jacket. I grabbed one of my many handbags out of my closet and put my phone inside, in case anyone tried to contact me, which is highly unlikely because it is only half seven in the morning. I decided to go back to the park I found myself in yesterday now I know how to get back home.

 **Alec POV**

Today I'm going to go on a date with Magnus and I think I'm ready to make our relationship public news I'm just a little bit worried at my families reaction I don't want to disappoint them. We're going to Taki's and I'm just so exited I can barely sit still. Izzy is in her room listening to Fallen Angels again. She could not believe it when she found out that Clary's sister Eve is friends with the lead singer Austin and they she and him were already taking over social media. Apparently. Izzy won't stop talking about the pictures of Eve and Austin kissing that are circling the internet since yesterday evening. I was just about to get in my car to go to my date when I heard Izzy screaming from her room, I rush in expecting to find her in pain or danger, to see her pointing at the TV which had a gossip channel on explaining that the Clave record label have chosen our high school to host there new singing contest, for high school students and apparently one lucky person will get to sing a duet with the lead singer of the Fallen Angels. I breathe in slowly and walk out of Izzy's room and go into me car contemplating my sisters mental capacity.


	12. I'm Sorry

Clary Pov

I awoke to the sunlight streaming through my bed room window and as soon as I opened my eyes I was struck with a wave of guilt. Guilt because me and Eve have never fought, not since the divorce anyway. I carefully walked out of my bed over to my closet and pick some clothes out to wear. Just a basic black V-neck shirt, grey skinny jeans and basic my old trusty red converse.

I walked across the hall, and knocked on Eve's bedroom door. Not really expecting an answer so I was extremely shocked when she opened the door herself and waited for me to walk in.

"I want to apologise for the way I acted it was extremely unfair, childish and selfish. You were just trying to help, and be the best sister you can be." "and you are." "I'm so, so sorry that I yelled at you will you please forgive me."

"Oh Clary, I will always forgive you, you just worry me sometimes after what happened with Valentine" Eve replied

"Yes but so did you" I said back to her.

Then she whispered something I barely didn't here "Yes but I didn't have to go what you did with Sebastian."

I could not believe she brought him up, I thought we agreed to never mention him again. I feel sorry for his sister though always having to do what he says when their parents are out, like she is scared of him. I wouldn't be surprised if she is. After that we start talking out the past when will lived in California, about the times hanging out with our only friend Simon. Valentine never let us have friends, so when we met Simon at the comic book store when we were 12 we just meshed. I obviously mean Simon and I, because Eve prefers books to comics cannot see why but that's me. So Eve went to the book shop opposite the comic book store while I went in. Valentine was at work and left us at home alone so we decided to sneak out and explore the surrounding area.

In the shop I saw Simon purchasing an awesome first edition comic, then we got talking and I brought him to meet Eve. And every Saturday after that we would met at the coffee shop next to the comic book store. That was until however Valentine found out and forbade us from ever seeing him again so I never did.

Jon Pov

I had just woken up not bothering to check the time because, there was no point it was Sunday after all. I picked some random clothes out of my draws and walked out my room towards one of the bathrooms when I heard Eve and Clary talking and being the nosy brother I am, when I heard the mention of a boy's name it think it began with an S, I could not help but listen into the conversation. After about 2 minutes of not hearing anything immensely interesting, I decided to carry on to the bathroom.

Alec Pov

I came home late last night around 2 in the morning, so thankfully Izzy was asleep and unable to question me about my date with Magnus. But unfortunately now she would be awake. But now as I look at my clock I can see it is 6pm, I SLEPT FOR 16 HOURS.

I gingerly padded down the stairs bracing myself for the questions that are sure to be thrown at me. When I entered the kitchen the first thing is said was.

"What happen last night" and she forced me to tell her every last detail about the date which I didn't really mind. The date was wonderful he took me to a little Italian diner and we stay out all night chatting and talking and then he kissed me good night and I drove home. I could tell Izzy wanted more but there was no way I was going to, she started shouting, explaining that as my sister she has the right to know every single detail. Sometime Izzy can be a pain in my…..

Jace Pov

As I hear Alec and Izzy shouting downstairs I walk over to my bed and pull a small shoebox out from under it and unfold a small photograph kept inside, where no one could find it. It was a picture of my parents. My birth parent. Celine and Stephan Herondale. I sat down on my bed and stared at the image as memories joyful and sorrowful both filled my mind. As I cried myself to sleep for the first time in 5 years.


	13. Will you go on a date with me?

Eve Pov

As I awoke to a warm ray of light coming through my window, I peered over to my clock and saw that it was only half five in the morning. That is so, so early for me, but as glanced back at my clock I realised I probably would not get back to sleep at all. So being me I grabbed me dark purple dressing gown off the back of my door and put it on. I gently opened my door, tiptoed down the hall to Clary's Room and open her door as quietly as I could. As to not wake her.

I walked over to her dresser and picked out so clothes for her to wear, some acid wash jeans, and an emerald green tank top that stop just above her belly button, a black oversized knit jumper and emerald green converse.

After I carefully laid Clary's clothes on her desk chair. I slip out of her room and go into one of the bathrooms. Once I had finished in the bath room I walked back into my room and picked out what I was going to wear today. Black jean shorts, a light blue top with white detailing, some plain light blue slip on shoes and of course my lucky black leather jacket.

Once I had put my hair into a high ponytail, I went down stairs. Me being me I jump two steps at a time. I walked into the kitchen I fetched myself a bowl of cheerios. Once I had poured the milk in I walked into the living room, sat on the sofa and put Come dine with me on the TV. I love Come dine with me, don't hate.

Clary Pov

As I woke up I saw some clothes laid out on my desk chair, Eve obviously put them there. I went into the bathroom down the hall to get ready, once I was finished I walked back into me room. I glanced at the clock having not done it yet this morning and notice that it is nearly six. I throw on the clothes Eve picked out me and brush my hair keeping it down. I shove the converse on my feet and jog down the stairs. Might not be the safest or the most practical way to go down the stairs. But hey, it was fun and I did not trip or fall.

Once downstairs I go into the kitchen, not really hungry I grab an apple because I know Jon and Eve, but mostly Eve will hound me if I don't eat something.

I enter the living room, and sit down next to Eve on the Sofa. I can see she is watching Come dine with me, she is obsessed. Since she watch an episode at the police station she has been hooked. As I take my first bite out of my apple Eve gets up off the Sofa and walks out of the living room.

Eve Pov

Clary sat down next to me just as the episode of come dine with me finished, I decided I was bored and walked up the stairs into Jon's room. I silently walked over to his bedside table and picked up his alarm. I changed the time for the alarm to go off from half six to half seven. And guess what. School starts at eight. I could barely contain my laughter before I left the room. I go back down the stairs and chat with Clary for a little bit.

I check my and see that it is half 7 time to get up before Jon does.

Clary and I grab our school bags and rush out the door, just as we hear Jon's alarm going off.

Jace Pov

I wake up and peak at me alarm saying it is half six, that's really early for me, like super early. I throw on some clothes not caring after last night, and silently plod down the stairs. And I see that Maryse is already awake and cooking breakfast, ever since she and Robert divorced she has been trying to make it up to use every way she can. Which can explain the massive array of pancake toppings. I love pancakes especially coconut pancakes. From a small diner downtown called Taki's. I grab a few pancakes throwing random toppings on not really caring. They are pancakes. Just saying. Then I quickly go into the living room and watch TV for almost an hour not really paying attention to what's on.

Suddenly I hear Izzy calling my name rather loudly, as I exit the living room I cannot help but smirk me signature smirk at the reaction on Izzy's face when she saw me exit the living room. It was priceless.

Izzy, Alec and I all climb into Alec's car and drive to school.

Izzy Pov

I started shouting for Jace to come downstairs, because as usually we were probably going to be late. The out of the corner of my eye I saw Jace come out of the living room, I could not believe it I didn't see him come downstairs or go in there. It can only mean one thing he was up before me. I ginormous change. While I was still in thought, Jace and Alec had already left out the front door. Guess Jace is riding shotgun. Again. I just cannot wait for the contest, The Fallen Angels are supposed to give more information about the contest sometime today and I'm so excited. I wonder is Eve will enter, I mean since she knows Austin personally I'm not sure it's aloud. "I wonder why Clary and Eve are here without Jon" I didn't realise I had said that out loud until Jace answered me saying that he probably overslept and knowing Jon it was most likely right.

Jon Pov

I awoke to the really loud beeping of my alarm, as I glanced over I noticed that it was half seven. I only had thirty minutes to get ready for school, or I'm going to be late. I rushed into the nearest bathroom and got ready and quickly as I could. Going into my room and grabbing clothes not caring what they are. I grab my bag and rush out the door but not before checking the time and seeing that it was 7:45 and I did not wait to get a late. Once I got to school and had parked my car in the parking lot and went over to where Eve and Clary were standing with Jace, Alec and Izzy, and a girl with blonde and pink hair talking about random stuff.

( **Jon,** _Eve)_

" **EVE"**

" _What did I do now?"_

" **YOU CHANGED MY ALARM"**

" _So"_

" **I WAS ALMOST LATE, EVE"**

" _Yeah but your weren't"_

" **You're so lucky you're my sister"**

" _Whys that"_

" **I would totally beat you up"**

" _Jon we all know, that I could beat you in a fight any day of the week"_

I decided to leave then when I still had some respect left over. As I was walking into the building I noticed Austin walking over towards the group.

Austin Pov

I noticed Jon leave and I saw my chance, I took a deep breath and walked over to Eve.

"Eve, can we talk in private" she hesitantly nodded. And I took her over behind the massive oak tree in the courtyard.

( **Austin,** _Eve)_

" _Austin what do you want to talk about"_

" **I'm just going to say it"**

" **Eve Fairchild will you go on a date with me?"**

Suddenly Eve's lips were on mine, "I take that as a yes"

"Of course"

Then I put my arm around Eve walked her to her first class, which is chemistry.

Clary Pov

Time for English, with Jace. We had to tell each other about our families. For some reason we both just sat there in silence no offering any information, I understand why I won't talk. Obviously. But I could not help but wonder why Jace wouldn't.


	14. The Place

Jace Pov

During this lesson Clary and I did not actually do the project we just sat. I listened to music and she drew in her sketchbook. I guess she likes art she is always drawing in her sketchbook. I noticed she had just put all her books away in her bag, I had not even noticed that the bell had rung. Before Clary could leave the room I grabbed her arm and was careful not to add to much pressure after what happened in the hallway, I didn't want her fainting again or we would not make it to the place before lunch was over. Once everyone else had left the room I pulled her over to the double fire doors, thankfully this classroom was near the edge of the school.  
"Clary I need you to stay quiet for a minuet please".

All she did was nod I was grateful she didn't make any noise.

Still holding her arm to make sure she followed me because I really wanted to show her the place. We slipped through a small opening in the hedge.

The place was only about a 2 minute walk from the school.

Once we were at the place I sat down near the lake. I could tell that she was wary but gingerly she sat down next to me.

Clary Pov

I cannot believe this place exists let alone Jace decided to show me it, granted it was against my will and better judgement but this place is almost dare I say it magical. I finally starting relax when he started asking me questions, personal questions that I did not want to answer, questions like "Why did you faint?" or like "Why did you move here?". I just blankly ignored him hoping he would stop which he gladly did. Jace stop talking for a minuet I was kind of worried he would about what he was going to do next.

Jace Pov

Once I realised that Clary was not going to answer any questions I decided that to get he to open up to me I had to open up to her first. So I told her.

"Clary"

"Yes Jace, What is it"

"Clary I'm going to tell you something I have never told anyone other than Maryse, Robert, Alec and Izzy"

"Okay" She said rather slowly.

"When I was ten my parents were murdered, I came home from school one day and they were just dead in the room there was so much blood."

"Maryse and Robert are my adoptive parents."

For a few minuet she was silent the she just grabbed my hand.

Clary Pov

As soon as Jace finished talking I grabbed his hand.

"Before my parents divorced we were a genuinely happy family, Eve was usually with Austin and Zoey as well as two other girls but I did not really fit in with them so I spent most my time with, Jon and we bonded a lot. He was my best friend but when my parents divorced me and Eve went to live with Valentine."

Jace surprised me by asking "Why do you always call your dad Valentine"

"Jace let's get one thing straight Valentine may be my father but I lost the right of me calling him dad a long time ago."

"What did he do?"

"That's a story for another time, but I promise I will talk to you."

"For some reason I really like sitting and talking to…"

Before I could finished speaking Jace's lips were on mine, he was kissing me and before I could comprehend what I was doing I was kissing him back.

Suddenly I freeze, Jace pulls back with a puzzled look on his face I looked down at watch. We had been her for a lot longer than 50 minuets 3 hours how had we been here for three hours Eve and Jon will be wondering where I am. Without saying anything to Jace I pick up my bag and run home.

Eve Pov

Austin and I were talking about our date when Mrs Penhallow the Principal stopped us in the middle of the hallway. All she did was ask Austin how he has found the school so far since moving here. She proceeded to tell us that tomorrow there will be three new students. Two were apparently coming from the same place and the other was coming from a completely different place.

After our delightful encounter with Mrs Penhallow Austin walked me to my car and kissed me goodbye. I must have waited at the least 45 minutes for Clary, when she didn't show up I just got in my car and drove home, hoping she got a lift with Jon because I was taking too long.

Jace Pov

Once Clary had gone I decide I should walk home. Once I was home I walked straight to my room not wanted to talk to anyone right now. I wanted to go to sleep but all I could hear was Izzy and her friend Maia practicing for some contest. Finally I realised that I was probably not going to go to sleep with all this noise, I went into the piano room and started playing fur Elise.

Eve Pov

Went I heard the door open it was nearly 4, but I stopped what I was going to say when I saw Clary's Face. She look so unsure. Me being the best big sister (by 2 minutes) took her up to her room.

"What's up?" I asked trying my best to sound really causal.

I was not expecting her to just blurt out "I kissed Jace"

We starting talking for ages about boys and I reassured her that kissing him was not a bad thing.

Then I remembered the new student and told her about it she was a bit nervous, well that was an understatement. Let's just say Clary does not really like people, but I told her I might actually be a good thing. I walked back to my room and got ready for bed.

Once I was in my room I just got out my lyric book and started writing more song lyrics. Then I finally went to sleep. Exited for what tomorrow might bring.


	15. New Students!

Clary Pov

I woke up as slowly as I could to prolong the space between now and having to face Jace again after running away from him yesterday. I open my door and hop into Eve and I's bathroom and have a quick shower hope it would make me feel more awake and ready for the day, unfortunately it just made me feel board because you know standing in a shower is boring. Just standing there doing nothing, and doing it nearly every day. So boring.

Once my boring shower was over I, carefully walked back in my room as quick as I could to make sure Jon didn't see me in my towel. That would be so, embarrassing. I brushed my hair and put it into a high ponytail not wanting to really bother with it. Then I put on my black and red stripped t- shirt the stops just below the belly button and some black jeans. Then I put on some extremely dirty white converse, I couldn't help it there my favourite. Then through on a dark green bomber jacket. Making sure to put everything I would need for school into my school bag, not forgetting my new book I just started it last night, Eve has not read it yet. We both love to read, so much. This new book is called Starcrossed. It's about demi gods and so far I love it even though I'm only 4 chapters in.

I go down the stairs today a lot more normal than yesterday, and do not run into the wall thankfully. I grabbed a breakfast bar from one of the cupboards in the kitchen and see, Eve sitting at the table eating a bowl of cheerio's again, she loves cheerio's as much as she loves come dine with me. I noticed Eve had her purple hair down straight like usual. But unlike normal she was wearing a dress. Albeit it was only a jumper dress it was still a dress. It was a light grey coloured and she was also wearing black tights with brown combat boots that had a small heal probably on two centre metres in length. Once she finished her bowl she placed it into the sink and grabbed her school bag of the back of the chair next to her and grabbed her keys off the stand in the hall. I ran a fast as I could to catch up with her. I couldn't help wondering why she was so excited to go to school. There was seeing Austin but I knew it was more than that, twin intuition. That's when I remembered the new students joining the school today. Now I was less than enthusiastic about going to school. Even though I had not wanted to go away. I wanted to avoid Jace as much as I could, but I knew that would not happen. He was too stubborn. I couldn't hold that against him. I'm just as stubborn if not more. I may feel bad and awkward about leaving him yesterday I cannot help but think that we really connected and want to feel his lips against mine again. I cannot believe what's happening to me. I have never wanted to have someone so close to me before who was not family. Let alone kiss one. But I did, Jace, in fact I had already kissed him and I really wanted to do it again. And again.

Eve Pov

Once I had reached my car I realised to late that I had probably ran to fast for Clary. Ooops.

I was just so excited to meet the new students. Today Austin is going to do a big assembly on the competition his band and his label and doing. They want to find people who don't have their name out there. Who are go, really go to go on tour with him and his band. However that doesn't start till next year because Austin wants to spend a whole school year with his sister. He has not be able to do that in a few years.

Once Clary was inside the car and strapped in, I drove to school.

When we finally came to school after being stuck in traffic for about 4hrs. That might be a slight exaggeration, but it felt like 4hrs. I jumped out of the car and before I had even turned around Clary was already half way into the school building.

When I stop Austin and Zoey I walk over to them as fast as I could because I was in a super exited mood. We all walked into the school building together, Austin had to go to the front office to talk to the principle about his assembly.

I could not believe who I saw inside two people I never thought I would see again. Lacy Boyer and Jadyn Turner. Lacy Boyer has Hazel hair, chocolate brown eyes, tan skin and delicate freckles across her nose. Jadyn Has straight black hair that went to her mid back and it was dip dyed an electric blue, which matched her striking blue eyes. These two were great friends with me, Zoey and Austin when we were growing up.

The bell rang so I had to quickly kiss Austin goodbye and rush to my lesson, in effort not to be late.

When third period finally rolled around it was time for Austin's assembly.

 **Austin**

 **Hi I'm going to talk about the competition my band the fallen angels' label is doing to find an artist to go on tour with us next year and be our opening act. Auditions will be next Friday. Your principle has arranged for all lessons to be cancelled, the auditions will last until everyone who wants to audition has. Then once the auditions are finished we will have a small party on the field where the band will perform a few songs. But before you all go home whoever has won will be approached by a member of the label. Just to let you know no member of the band will be judging they will be people for the label.**

 **There are sign-up sheets on the bulletin board by the front entrance. Sorry this assembly has taken up the rest of the day, but I hope people sign up and give it a go as it is an amazing opportunity.**

"Zoey, Lacy, Jadyn" I called them over.

"Girls how about we get Essence back together and audition"

"Awesome" Zoey replied almost bouncing up and down. Scratch that she WAS bouncing up and down.

We all just burst out in a ginormous fit of laughter and we decided to go over Zoey's to rehearse for Friday. I know it sounds bad, but I completely forgot about Clary until we were all sitting in my car. Just as I was about to text Clary and ask her to get a lift with Jon she text me.

 _Eve im going to Jace's after school for the project, getting lift with them-Twinny_

 _Have fun Clare, but keep it PG-Sista_

When we arrived at Zoey's we went up into Zoey's room and started Rehearsing. Even though we knew that we could do a cover we decided we wanted to sing an original song. So I quickly pulled out my song book and showed the girls some of the songs. We wanted to do one random song that we were not going to do for the audition and record it on Lacy's Phone. We wanted to do that to see it we sounded good together after all these years and if it did we might upload it onto YouTube.

The song we decided to practice on was a song called turn you face.

(Turn your Face Little Mix)

In my memory, all the small things like daggers in my mind.

In my memory, while my head bleeds the words I'll never find,

That I always meant to say to you I can't.

Cause you turned your face & now I can't feel you anymore.

Turn your face, so now I can't see you anymore,

Walk away, until you're not standing at my door,

Turn your face, walk away, and stay, Turn your face.

In my memory, I was hurtin' long before we met. Oh,

In my memory, they're still burnin', fingerprints you left,

And I always meant to say to you I can't.

So just turn your face, until I can't see you anymore,

Turn your face until I can't see you anymore,

Walk away, until you're not standing at my door.

Turn your face, walk away, & stay. Turn your face.

Each time I take you back, you bring 1000 cracks

And I accept them, like a fool

Ooooh

So now what's your excuse? What do we have to lose?

Since I'm already losing you.

So hard to face that I can't feel you anymore,

Hard to face that I can't see you anymore.

So walk away until you're not standing at my door.

Turn your face, walk away, & stay, turn your face

Turn your face & stay, turn your face.

We knew once we had watch the video we recorded back that we were going to audition.

Whether we stood a chance or not that was a completely different matter.

Once my way back home the only thing on my mind wasn't about Austin or the competition or my new old friends. It was actual on how Clary's project work went with Jace. i hoped that she would tell me if anything happened. But I guess I would have to wait until it got back and by the look of this traffic it would be at least half an hour and that is if Clary is home when I get home.


	16. Audition

Eve Pov

Ever since Clary went around Jace's for a 'project' they have been really close. Apparently they're just friends but in my opinion they're about as friendly as me and Austin. Not matter how many times I ask her she won't tell me anything. I cannot believe that it is the day of the audition already. I hadn't realised how much I had missed performing until we practised the first time.

By the time I had finished my breakfast t was already 7:40. Just like the rest of the days since she went to study with Jace he drove her to school this morning. So I had to ride on my own again. Me and the girls had picked the song we are going to sing and to be honest I'm really excited about the audition.

Once I got to my locker I waited for Clary, but just like the past few days she did not come to meet me not even to say good morning and be polite. But no, Jace is much more interesting than me, her sister, best friend from birth. Okay, it might sound like I'm jealous that she is spending more time with Jace, than with me but I'm not.

After waiting for about 5 minutes I went into homeroom to register before the audition. Zoey, Lacy, Jayden and I meet outside the door to the auditorium. And signed in. we sat down in the chairs and waited for our group to be called up. Unfortunately, Austin was not in the room at the moment. I just hope he sees us perform.

When our group finally gets called up I am so ready that I nearly jump out of my sit. Although I don't and my and the girls just walked up onto the stage normally and wait for our backing track to start playing.

 **(Change your life-by little mix)**

 _She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor_

 _Her image is distorted screaming "Is it worth it anymore?"_

 _Nooo,_

 _Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?_

 _Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?_

 _You're not the only one so let them criticize (Ah ah)_

 _You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh_

 _Change, change your life, take it all_

 _We gonna stick together know we get through it all_

 _Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all)_

 _You're gonna use it to become what you've always known_

 _(Become what you've always known)_

 _His body start to flicker like nobody wants to know his name_

 _Just another soul with feelings but nobody there to feel the pain,_

 _No, No, No,_

 _They can whip you, bring you down, down to their size_

 _But they will never get to the heart you hold inside,_

 _Hmmmmmm_

 _You're not the only one so let them criticize (Ah ah)_

 _You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh_

 _Change, change your life, take it all (take it all)_

 _We gonna stick together know we get through it all_

 _(I know we get through it all)_

 _Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all)_

 _You're gonna use it to become what you've always known_

 _(Become what you've always known)_

 _Change, change your life, take it all_

 _(Change your life and take it all)_

 _Change, change your life, take it all_

 _(Change your life and take it all)_

 _You got the right to show the world_

 _Something never seen_

 _We wanna hear you scream it out_

 _You're not alone_

 _Oh oh oh, yeah_

 _Change, change your life, take it all_

 _We gonna stick together know we get through it all_

 _Change, change your life, take it all_

 _(Change your life and take it all)_

Once we had finished singing the left the auditorium and went to find Clary because I had, had enough of not knowing what was going on with her and Jace.

Clary Pov

Me and Jace decided to go and sit in one of the empty classrooms and just chat. We do that a lot. I know that Eve thinks that Jace and I are probably dating but we aren't, actually we are just friends. However, that does not mean that I don't like him, on the contrary I would really like to be more than that with him. I just don't know if I am good enough for him. He's just so hot and I'm just plain old me with freckles and red frizzy hair. What I would give to have straight hair or even wavy but no I get frizz not even curls. How unfair.

"Clary"

"Yeah" I smiled

"It's okay if you don't but I was hoping you would go on a date with me"

I took me about a minute to answer but eventually I said "yes" and a smile just lit up on his face. Not the smirk I was used to but an actually smirk.

Just then the door opened.

"Clary can I talk to you for a minuet please" Eve said I don't think I've seen her act so softly before that it so not Eve.

I replied "Of course" Just as Jace was getting up to leave.

"I'm just going to go and give you space to talk, I'll find you later"

"Clare what's going on with you and Jace"

"Nothing"

"Really I don't by that one bit"

"Okay so that past weeks we have just been friends"

"Sure" Eve replied with a slight smile

"Really, but just before you left Jace asked me out on a date"

"Where to"

"Not sure yet"

"I hope you have fun You deserve it"

After that me and Eve leave to go to the party.

Eve Pov

I just knew that she and Jace were meant to be, I'm so good at reading people. Thinking about Jace and Clary makes me think about me and Austin and I really want to go on another date with him. Last time was amazing we kissed at least four times. I think I love him. Gosh we haven't even been together that long, when did I get that soft.


	17. Austin's Bedroom

**Clary Pov**

Once me and Eve were outside I left to go and find Jace. And I'm pretty sure she wanted to go and find Austin anyway.

I thought I had been looking forever when I saw Jace sitting under a tree out the way of everyone. So of course I went over to him.

"Jace" I whispered in his ear as I sat down next to him.

"It's Much quieter over here I thought you might appreciate that"

I could not stop the smile that came onto my face.

"that's so sweet"

"Please don't let anyone hear you say that"

"Why ever not" I can't help but tease him.

"Cuz my dear, it will destroy my street cred"

"Jace, you don't have any to start with."

I could not help but giggle at the face that he was pulling it was just too funny.

Sitting there with Jace was amazing. Once the party had finished me and Jace went back to his house, of course I made sure to text Eve so she would not get worried about me.

 **Eve Pov**

Me and the girls were just about to leave to go and find Austin, because me and Zoey were going back to their apartment with Austin, when we were stopped by some people while we were walking down the northern corridor. "You girls have been chosen as the winners of the competition, someone will make contact in the next couple of days to finalise the process." They just left straight after telling us that. I could not begin to explain how happy I was that we won. I just can't wait it is going to be absolutely awesome.

Once we were at Zoey and Austin's, Zoey and I went up the stairs right away and to watch…. come dine with me. Don't judge.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Zoey was gone and I was all alone. I casually walked down the stairs to see where she was. I saw Austin chilling on the sofa so I decided to ask him "Austin do you know were Zoey went."

"Yeah sorry she said you feel asleep, so she went to Jadyn's"

"Figures"

"I can keep you occupied though" and with that he moved closer to me and rested his lips on mine and then it started to get more heated. We ended up in Austin's bedroom.


	18. The Next Morning

Eve Pov

I woke up to a beam of light shining though the curtains, I looked around and realised I wasn't in my own room. The memories of last night came back into my mind and I couldn't help but smile. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7 in the morning. I decided to write Austin a note and leave it on the bedside table, because I knew I had to leave before Jon woke up. He usually wakes up at half 7 to go for a morning jog on Saturdays. I quietly put yesterday's clothes back on and leave the apartment and walk home.

Clary Pov

After coming in late from Jace's last night I fell asleep on the sofa.

At around half 7 I heard the front door open, which woke me up. I thought it was just Jon going out for his morning Jog. However, what I saw was Eve coming in the door, wearing yesterday's clothes. I pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't notice me. Thankfully she just went up the stairs and didn't even come into the front room. Realising I was not going to be able to go back to sleep on the sofa again, I went up the stairs to get ready for the day.

I don't really have anything planned for today so I think I will just sit around and sketch. And think about the date me Jace are going to have next Friday.

At around 6 I get a text from Izzy asking if me and Eve wanted to come around for a sleepover. Naturally I say Yes before even asking Eve whether she wants to or not.

"Eve, Izzy invited us to a sleepover tonight"

Me and Eve get into Eve's car and head over to Izzy's house.


	19. The Sleepover

**Clary Pov**

When we pulled into Izzy's massive driveway I noticed that Eve had be oddly quite for the entire ride over here, I guessed it was probably because she had only just snuck in about 15 minutes ago.

We walked into Izzy's house and by house, I mean mansion it was the biggest house I had even seen. Inside was Simon, Alec, Magnus, Zoey, Austin, Jace and Izzy of course. I threw my bags onto one of the sofas and went sat by Jace.

"let's play never have I ever" magnus said with a gleeful smirk plastered across his face.

We all sat down in a circle, I couldn't help but notice that Eve sat as far away from Austin as possible which for them is extremely strange as they are usually inseparable. I of course sat next to Jace, nobody apart from Eve new about me and Jace. However, I'm guessing by the end of the night everybody would have guessed it if they haven't already.

Magnus being Magnus decided since it was his idea he had the right to go first.

"Never have I ever ran down the street naked with antlers on my head." I couldn't understand why he would say that, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Jace Take a shot. I was about to ask Jace about it when Magnus declared that is was Simons turn now.

"Never Have I ever Had Sex" I watched as Izzy, Magnus, Jace, Austin and Eve.

Now I knew why they were being so weird towards each other and I also knew why she came home early this morning when she thought was still asleep.

 **Eve Pov**

After I had taken the shot I couldn't help but look over at Clary, instead of the shocked look that Zoey gave me that I expected to see, she looked like she had come to a big realisation. It was then that I realised she must have seen me could home this morning, that would explain the look on her Face.

After about 5 more rounds everyone decided that we were going to watch a horror movie, I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom to get changed. I put on my purple pyjama shorts and my black top. While I was doing this a though came to into my head. I kept thinking about last night and what happened between me and Austin. When suddenly I realised that we had not used any protection. I decided not to say anything yet because tonight is meant to be a fun night. Will probably mention it tomorrow.

Once the movie finished Austin got up to turn the television of as everyone else was asleep, I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When I went back into the living room I noticed something I didn't before Clary was asleep on Jace, and I had to say I found it rather cute. Once I put my water on the table next to the sofa and went and sat back down on the floor, when Austin came and sat down next to me all I could picture in my head was last night and how much I wanted it to happened again. He laid down next to me and I laid my head on his chest and the last thing I remember before falling asleep is Austin kissing me on the forehead and whispering "I love you" in my ear.


	20. The Beach

**Clary Pov**

I woke up before everyone, I saw Eve asleep with Austin and I was so glad that they weren't avoiding each other anymore. I grabbed my bag and went into the nearest bathroom and got changed into some clothes. I put on a black t-shirt, some acid wash jeans and walked back into the living room to see everyone awake.

I didn't notice Jace sneak up behind me and tackle me onto the sofa.

"Jace" I shouted while slapping his chest with my palms.

"What Clare, what did I do to deserve that" he said while a small smirk formed across his face.

A while later when Everybody was dressed and ready for the day Izzy suggested that we all go to the beach. I guess that nobody noticed the hesitant looks on Eve and I's faces when she suggested that, but I didn't want Jace to think I was any weirder than he already does so surprising both me and Eve, I agreed to go. Eve looked me dead in the eye as she hesitantly agreed. Suddenly a thought pop into my head.

"Izzy, we don't have any swimming costumes"

"No problem" she replied with a smile "you, Eve and Zoey can borrow some of mine"

So, I ended up wearing an emerald green bikini, Eve ended up wearing and black bikini and Zoey was wearing a pink bikini. Izzy came out wearing a really impressive red bikini.

We all climbed into Magnus black and red sparkly van, and drove until we hit the beach.

When we reached the beach we all climbed out and placed our beach towels down onto the sand and put up 4 beach umbrellas and threw the bags underneath them. I grabbed my book out of my bag and started to read it.

 **Austin Pov**

Once everyone had gone off to have fun, I decided to pull Eve off somewhere to discuss what happened. We walked from the beach onto a nice back road full with souvenir shops, small cafes and a few Ice cream parlours. We decided to get ice cream, Eve got plain Vanilla, while I got double chocolate chip. We found a small bench overlooking the beach.

"I'm sorry if I moved you to fast Eve." I whispered.

"Of course you didn't" she replied with a shocked expression on her face.

"then why have you been avoiding me"

"I don't know, If I'm being honest."

"I don't think I have formally asked you this yet, Eveline Amelia Fairchild, will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend" I asked her with a cheesy smile on my face.

"Austin, we haven't even had our first date yet" she said as a giggle escaped her lips.

"So, that's a no."

"Of course not you goofball."

"So, that's a yes"

Without answering my question, she kissed me.

"So that's a yes" a said with a massive grin taking up the space on my face.

"Of course Austin"

 **Jace Pov**

After about an hour of persuading we managed to get Clary to go into the water. Everything was going great. Then I heard screaming.

 **Clary Pov**

 _He was there standing in front of me, pushing me down further and further into the water. Soon my lungs where filled with water and I could feel the loss of oxygen affecting my conscious state._ Suddenly I felt someone shake my shoulder and I heard someone screaming, and then I realised it was me and I must have been doing it for a while because everyone was stood watching me.

I couldn't believe everyone just saw that. I couldn't look at Jace, to see the look when he realised how much of a freak I really am. I ran away from there as fast as I could, without looking back.

 **Jace Pov**

I tried talking to her but she wouldn't stop screaming so I shook her shoulder and she thankful stop screaming after about a minute. But then she just ran, she ran out of the water and away from the beach. Without even thinking about it I instinctively ran after her.


	21. Crying

Clary Pov

I ran as fast as I could out of there, I had no idea where I was going all I could think about was the fact the Jace saw me act like a complete, utter freak. How will I ever face him again?

Before I knew it tears where streaming like a waterfall down my face. After about 2 minutes, I heard footsteps coming from the direction I came, without turning around I could tell it was Jace because the only other person would I think would follow me would be Eve and she wasn't there when I had the horrible panic attack.

Jace Pov

I was about to give up looking for Clary, when I heard soft crying coming from a few feet from where I was. When I saw, her sitting there it crushed my heart to see her looking so sad and broken. I walked up to her as quietly as I could, so I didn't startle her, I sat down beside her, by now she must have noticed me but she hasn't yet said anything.

Clary Pov

"Clary" he all but whispered.

"Jace, please just leave" I barely got it out passed the tears.

"Clary, I love you I will not got way when you are hurting"

"Why?"

"Why, what?" he asked confused

"Why do you love me look at me"

"I am and I see a girl who is beautiful inside and out"

"you can't mean that"

"Believe me when I say I do"

I couldn't reply, we sat there in silence until he spoke again.

"what happened in the water, Clary"

"Nothing"

"I don't believe that one bit"

"Okay, it brought back some really bad memories"

"what sort of bad memories?"

"My dad, he wasn't the nicest" It was all I managed to get out before I broke down crying again.

But this time instead of crying all alone, Jace was holding me and somehow, I made the memories hurt a little bit less.


	22. Surprise

**2 Months**

Jace Pov

Today I had to stay behind after school football practice, so I told Clary I would take her home afterwards because she wanted to stay behind and finish the painting she was working on in class, because of this I told her I would take her home.

….

Once practice had finished I went to wait outside the school like we had arranged. However, after waiting for ten minutes I decided to go look for her. I walked into the art room I saw Clary finishing the most beautiful painting I had ever seen. I placed my hand on her shoulder to let her know I was there and surprisingly she didn't freak out like she usually would, which Is a good thing, maybe she can start to move past what happened. I kissed her on the cheek and we went into my car and I started to drive towards Clary's house.

"I am so lucky" she said with a sweet smile.

And of course, me being me said "of course you are, you have me" adding my signature smirk.

"Clary, your art is amazing."

"your just being nice"

"no, seriously, your crazy talented"

"you really mean that"

"of course, I do Clare"

When we pull up to her house I kiss her before she gets out the car and with one final smile I watch as she enters her house.

Clary Pov

As I walked into the house Eve jumped of the Sofa extremely quickly.

"Clary your back finally"

"Yes, I'm back" I replied with a smile

We spent ages just talking about junior prom and discussing what we expect it to be like.

Eve Pov

I almost didn't notice the time, I just ran up the stairs not even telling Clary what I'm doing because I really don't want to be late for my date with Austin, I spent around 10 minutes just choosing what I was going to wear. I can't remember when I became so girly? I rushed down the stairs and out the door, but not without telling Clary that I probably would not be home tonight and if she could cover for me, and because she is the world's greatest sister, next to me that Is, she said yes.

The restaurant Austin took me to was beautiful twinkling lights covered all the walls and it felt as if we were in our own little romance novel. How cliché right? And at the end of the night I could not help myself from going into his apartment when he offered, luckily Zoey wasn't there. Even though she was comfortable with our relationship, it was still really awkward to be in the same house when me and Austin where on a date. Surprisingly when even though Zoey was not there all we did was cuddle in his bed and watch Netflix, until I fell asleep that is.

The next morning

Austin Pov

I awoke to the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom attached to my room. I quickly got out of bed and went in there to make sure she was okay. What I saw broke my heart. Eve had tears rolling down her face and her eyes were read and puffy. I think deep down I was expecting what came out her mouth next, but I was still shocked on the surface.

"Austin, I'm late" she said through muffled sobs. "I think I'm pregnant" she just managed to get out before she broke down in tears again and all I could do was hold her as her tears wet my shirt and tell her that everything was going to be okay, even though I personally had no idea what was going to happen next.


	23. Rose Petals

Austin Pov

Once Eve had stopped crying, I walked her over to my bed, tucked her in and put on come dine with me. She was so silent, it scared me. Eve was never quiet. I told her I was just going to the store to get things for breakfast, although I don't think she really heard me. I really didn't want to leave her, but there were some really important things I needed to buy.

Clary Pov

I woke up to my phone blasting out the middle of starting over by Sabrina Carpenter. Without fully opening my eyes, I reach over and grabbed my phone off my bedside table. When I saw that it was Izzy, I could not understand why the hell she would be phoning me this early, it's only just 10oclock, as soon as I picked up the phone my ear was met by Izzy's Voice.

"Morning Clary"

"Why the hell did you wake me up" I all but growled at her.

"It's ten in the morning and you're not up yet"

"Well I'm up now, thanks to you"

"Your welcome" I could just imagine the smile that would be plastered on her face.

"what do you want"

"Get up, I'll be there in 15 minutes"

"What, Why"

"Jace has a surprise planned for you today and I need to help get you ready"

When she mentioned Jace I could help the smile that crept its way onto my face. I hung up and reluctantly got out of my nice, cosy, warm bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I decided to throw on anything because I knew that no matter what I was wearing, Izzy would pick my outfit anyway. Just as I was about to pick my book up and start reading it, the doorbell started ringing, sighing I left my room and descended the stairs to answer the door. As soon as the door was open, Izzy came barrelling in with about five bags, I did not want to know what she had brought if it took five whole bags.

Once we were in my room she instructed me to sit on my bed, and she set work on my makeup and hair. When she was done, I had soft pink lips and golden eyes, and my hair was in tight ringlets that cascaded down my back. She then threw me what she wanted me to wear, acid-wash high waisted denim shorts, and an emerald green lacy top. When I finished putting them on she handed me a pair of light brown heeled ankle boots. Then Izzy received a text from Jace saying that he was parked outside and asking if I could come out.

Austin Pov

When I arrived back at my apartment I put all the food I had brought away, and started to make lunch. When I finished making lunch I put two plates on the table and went into my room to tell Eve that lunch was ready, when I went in I saw her sitting on the bed now dressed but still watching come dine with me. When I told her that lunch was ready she got of the bed with a slight smile and walked into the kitchen and we made a start on our lunch. When we had, both finished I took both our plates and rinsed them, then placed them in the dishwasher. I took a deep breath and I said what I needed to. "Eve I brought three tests from the shop"

"Okay, then I guess I better take them" she said as I handed them to her and she entered the bathroom.

Clary Pod

Jace took me to the spot where he took me the day we first kissed, I don't know how I managed it but there on the floor I rose petals the word prom and a question mark we on the ground, I stood there completely stunned. "So" he said with his signature smirk. I turned to him and kissed him on the lips, before giving my answer which was an obvious yes. Unfortunately for some reason, which was unknown to Jace, his family was having a family dinner tonight so he had to go home to help Maryse prepare because Alec was busy doing who knows what and Izzy, well Izzy would burn the house down. So, he gave me a lift home and promised he would see me tomorrow.

Eve Pov

When the two minuets were up, I looked down at the three test, three positive tests, and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and over to Austin. I handed him the tests and sat down on the sofa

"Eve it's okay, whatever you decided you want to do I will stick be you no matter what"

"I think I want to keep it, I could not imagine getting rid of it." He walks over and gives me a hug.

"I guess, were going to be parents then"

"Yes, I guess" I said as a small smile found it was onto my face again.

"I love you so much Eve"

"I know I love you too, so much." Then I thought found its way to the front of my brain.

"what about the tour Austin, how can we do that with a baby."

"I don't know yet, but we can make it work I know we can he said with a smile."

Then the door opened a Zoey walked in. "Austin, I'm sorry if you didn't get my text but I said I was staying over at Jadyn's house. She paused, because I think she noticed that my eyes where rather puffy. She then proceeded to shout at Austin and ask him what he did to make me cry. "He didn't do anything" I say as I grab my bag and make my way out the door and walk back home.

…..

When I got home I walked through the door and threw my bag onto the sofa.

"Where were you"

"With Austin"

"For that long" she said with a smirk, she must have picked up from Jace.

I couldn't take it anymore and I blurted it out. "I'm pregnant"

"Your what" she shouted and I prayed that neither mum or Jon where in. Suddenly both our phones beep, to tell us we had received text messages, we had receded the same message that read.

 **Daddy's Back**

I couldn't stop my body from falling to the floor and I let the sobs over take me and clary sat there and hugged me as I carried on crying. For the first time in years It seemed like Clary was going to be the one holding me together not the only way around.


	24. I'm not Scared

Clary Pov

After Eve, had finished crying she went upstairs to her room, and I took a few minutes to think about what this means. If he really is back, it could be really, really bad, but I think that, no I know that I am much stronger now than I was back then. Even if something terrible do happen, Jace will be there to help me stand strong.

I took a deep breath, grabbed my phone and jacket of the sofa, I grasped my keys of the kitchen counter and exited out the front door.

I drove and drove, until I came to Jace's house, as soon as Jace opened the door I flung my arms around his neck and just couldn't stop the tears from falling down. "Clary, what's wrong" he said with concern lacing his voice. "He's Back" "Who's back" "My father" "Are you sure" he asked sounding more angry than concern now. "yes" I said as I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and wiped my tears from my eyes "can I come in, please" I asked with a small smile. Jace led me into his house and we went up into his room.

While I was sitting on his bed I realised something, I was angry that he was back just as Eve and I were getting our lives together, but I wasn't scared. I don't know why, but for the first time in my life the thought of Valentine didn't scare me. I was finally happy and he wasn't going to ruin it.

Alec Pov

I had made my mind up I was going to do. To say I was terrified would be an understatement. I haven't even told my parents yet. But here I was at his door, and I was going to ask him. I knocked. There was no backing out now.

"Alec" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Mags" I replied "can I come in"

"of course you can".

"I've be thinking about this for a while and here I go, Magnus will you go to prom with me"

"are you sure Alec"

"Postive" I said with a smile as I kissed him on the lips.

Clary Pov

I took a deep breath and walked through the front door.

"Mum" I shouted

"Clarissa, what is wrong with your sister"

"she hasn't told you yet" I said with a surprised expression on my face.

"Told me what" I could tell she was starting to get worried.

"This morning we both got texted by _him"_

"what do you mean by him"

"Him, the man who ruined our lives"

"did you phone the police" I could tell that she was now in full out panic mode.

"No not yet" I gave her a quick hug and walked up the stairs into my bedroom. As I was about to turn my light off and go to sleep my phone buzzed. It was Izzy.

 **Clary, tomorrow you, me, Eve, Zoey and Jayden are going dress shopping-Iz**

Thinking about this to myself, I thought that this could be go for Eve

 _Yeah Iz, I'll tell Eve and we'll meet you at the mall-Clare_

 **See you-Iz**

With that I turned off my light and finally went to sleep.


	25. Auntie Zoey

Clary Pov

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ears, I quickly turned it off and ran into the bathroom to have a quick shower before getting ready. Once out of my shower I threw on an emerald green top, some dark blue jeans and some white converse. When I was happy with what I looked like I went and knocked on Eve's door. When I didn't get a reply, I decided to go in anyway. She was fast asleep so being the nice sister I am woke her up and then went downstairs to make us breakfast.

Eve Pov

Once Clary had left the room I waited a couple of minutes before I was able to make myself get out of bed. I decided to skip going in the shower and just threw my hair up into a ponytail. I put on some plain black leggings, a random black top, blue converse and an oversized beauty and the beast jumper. When I finished getting ready I forced myself to go down the stairs and was shocked to find that Clary had prepared us both breakfast.

Clary Pov

Once Eve had come down the stairs we ate our breakfast, while I tried to talk to her while getting little to no response. After we had finished eating and I put the plates away into the dishwasher, I received a text from Izzy explaining that she was outside. I grabbed my bag and Eve's arm and dragged her out of the door and into Izzy's car. Of course, not without resistance. I was shocked that as soon as we entered the car a smile was plastered over her face, but I could tell it was fake. She obviously didn't want them to suspect anything. When I glanced over at Zoey I could tell that she as suspicious of Eve, she could probably tell that her smile wasn't real.

The car ride was full of us just joking around and singing along to the songs on the radio. The only problem was that Eve wasn't singing along. I don't think Jayden noticed, but Zoey definitely noticed. There was no way that we were going to go through today without Zoey confronting Eve.

Once we got to the store, it turned out that Izzy had already picked out our dresses. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. The dress that Izzy picked for herself was a beautiful red dress with black jewels. Jayden's was dark blue with a black sash. Zoey's was of course a very bubbly pink that had bit of purple going through it. Eve's dress was a light blue colour and mine was emerald green.

Eve Pov

We were about to leave and I had thought that I had gotten away with my brilliant acting skills. Note my sarcasm. When Zoey pulled me aside. "Eve you're going to tell my now what's wrong". Not wanting to have an argument I complied. Technically.

I took a breath. "Zoey don't freak."

"I won't I promise."

"I'm pregnant, you're going to be an auntie." I said with a sheepish smile.


	26. Piece of My Love

Eve Pov

I was standing there as still as I could, I don't even think I was breathing. The only thoughts in my head at that moment was that I had ruined our friendship. I was expecting shouting, screaming and maybe a few curse words. However, that was not the reaction that I received.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an auntie" she exclaimed with a massive smile spreading across her face. The amount of relief I felt at that moment was enormous.

"Zoey, would you mind not telling anyone yet."

"Of Course," she replied. "Wait, does Austin know". She asked with a questioning look on her face.

"of, course he does" I replied sounding kind of offended. "he was there when I found out"

"So, is it a boy or a girl"

"Zoey, calm down I only just found out I'm pregnant."

"Right, sorry" she said with a small giggle.

We were about to go and get into the car, when a bunch of girls wearing Falling Angels shirts walk over to us. They were screaming things along the lines of you're Austin Hamilton's sister, pointing at Zoey and You're his girlfriend aren't you, at me.

After what felt like years we managed to get back to the car.

 **At school**

All this morning Clary couldn't stop talking about how she was worried about handing her project in thinking that it wasn't good enough. Although throughout her long monologue I drifted off into my own thoughts. How could she be worrying about something trivial like that when Valentine's back?

I was sitting in the cafeteria when I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around me. I flinched out of instinct before I even knew who it was. I turned around to see Austin with a really worried look on his face.

"Eve are you alright "

I took a deep breath "I am now that you're here" I said whilst leaning into him.

Clary POV

I was worrying about English for no reason. Mrs Branwell loved our project. As we were walking to lunch Jace quickly pulled me into a supply closet.

"Jace, what are you doing "I said with a giggle.

"Clary, I love you" he said before kissing me.

"I love you too" I replied with a smile plastered across my face.

"I want you to have something" he said while pulling out the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen, it has small heart made of rubies and surrounded by diamonds.

"Jace, that looks so expensive I can't"

"I didn't cost me anything Clare."

"Really" I said with a dubious look on my face.

"Yeah, it was my mother's"

"Then I definitely can't Jace, you should keep it."

"No, Clary I want you to have so that no matter what happens you'll always have a piece of my love with you".

The only thing I managed to get out was "Jace" as the happy tears cascaded down my face.

He carefully placed the necklace around my neck and then pulled me in for a loving kiss.


	27. Mystery POV

Mystery POV

We were in the girl's bathroom touching up our makeup.

"I hate them." She said

"Who" I replied knowing pretty sure who she was talking about.

"Clary, and Eve"

"Me too" I replied with a knowing smirk.

"How can a weird freak like Eve be dating someone as perfect as Austin, he should be with me" she said aggressively while bushing her dark hair.

"if you help me get Jace to be my boyfriend, I'll help you get Austin." I offered.

"we have a deal" she said with a smirk.

We then left the girl's room going our separate ways.

Now, first things first let's get some dirt on them. Starting with Eve.


End file.
